Super Skrull
Summary The Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) is a Skrull warrior that was given the powers of the Fantastic Four and a villain that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kl'rt, the Super Skrull Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Artificially Enhanced Alien (Skrull) Age: Unknown, likely at least 40 or 50 Destructive Capacity: Planet Level (possibly higher, hold his own against Thor and he absorbed the energy of Paraxagora's reactor which she stated was a burning star to destroy the Harvestor of Sorrow from inside), higher with antimatter (a single kilogram of antimatter has the power of 428 megatons, now imagine several tons) Range: Several thousand kilometers to planetary Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (high quadruple digit mach at least), can reach Relativistic in space with continuous acceleration, possibly Relativistic to FTL reactions (reacted to Thor) Durability: Planet Level+ (Took hits from Thor, was able to survive inside of the exploding Harvester of Sorrow) Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Power: At least Class ZJ+ (As strong as The Thing, presumably can amp his strength even further with Reed and Sue's powers) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Decades of battle experience against all kinds of foes, very creative in the use of his powers Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, flight, heat manipulation, heat immunity and generation, able to survive in space indefinitely, shapeshifting, can stretch his body to incredible lengths and shapes, near-immunity to physical attacks, enhanced lung capacity, can make himself and others invisibility, forcefield creation, capable of generating antimatter, hypnosis, regeneration (high-low), master at hand-to-hand combat, superb impersonator, excellent tactician, and expert pilot Weaknesses: Needs to transform parts of his body in order to use the Thing's powers Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. '-Ricochet:' Kl'rt can curl himself into a ball and ricochet off hard surfaces into opponents at high speed '-Suffocate:' Kl'rt can wrap his body around opponents, trapping and suffocating them. '-Shapeshifting:' Kl'rt can move his body through openings as small as a single molecule, buff himself up to match the Thing in physical strength, and even imitate the appearance of another person or an inanimate object. In addition, his racial trait of Skrull shapeshifting allows him to shapeshift to far more diverse forms than Reed can '-Brain Bubble:' Sort of a misnomer, as this technique refers to creating a forcefield anywhere inside of the opponent's body (usually the head) and expanding it, causing them to explode from the inside '-Suffocating Bubble:' Creates a forcefield around the opponent's face or head, cutting them off from oxygen and causing them to pass out. Usually used as a non-lethal method to subdue an opponent '-Flame clones:' Kl'rt can create temporary clones out of flame to distract or attack his opponents '-Fire manipulation:' In addition to creating a fire aura around himself, he can manipulate any fires in the area, causing them to grow larger or smaller. He can also project flame as jets, beams, fireballs, etc. and form it into complex forms like cages, ropes, discs, and other shapes. '-Nova flames:' By burning to his maximum natural limit, he can create a massively intense form of fire which is comparable to stellar temperatures and will completely overwhelm any normal fire. Using this at maximum potential, he can create a small - scale version of a supernova, which has the potential to ignite the atmosphere and destroy the surface of the earth. '-Super Breath:' He can use his breath to create winds strong enough to push back multiple individuals from several meters away. '-Hypnosis:' By simply making eye contact with an enemy he can implant a hypnotic suggestion leading to short-term mind control. This can be resisted by telepaths, however. Other: This profile only covers Kl'rt, the original Super Skrull from Marvel's 616 universe Notable Victories -Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Alien Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 5